Not Coming Back
by 10pandalover21
Summary: Flaky is gone, and she isn't able to come back now.


She decided to do the unthinkable; kill herself. She couldn't stand it any longer. She thought it was the perfect time. Since Flippy was working today at the bar. As she wrote out a suicide letter, she set it on her bedside table, hoping that maybe someone would care enough to look for her, but she would already be gone. Long gone before anyone would think twice about her.

She decided to use the knife and cut her wrists. She wasn't not tall enough to reach the ceiling fan, and she doesn't know how to use Flippys revolver.  
She starts to shake uncontrollably and cry about Flippy, how clueless he was. She loved him dearly, but it wasn't enough, she knew he was drifting away, he would be secretive and wouldn't tell her things. But he had no idea what she was preparing for. He didnt know that he'd never get to see her again. His adorable little red head.

Shes started to think about her parents. She thought about how much she has disappointed them, with not getting into college or getting married and having a family. She was only 23. How could she think they were proud of her.

She started to think about Lammy, Petunia, and Giggles, her best friends. They thought she was fine and just home sick. She loved them, and the memories they all shared. She smiled a teary smile at all of the memories and then remembered prom, how Petunia ripped her mermaid dress and started to panic, but Giggles fixed it and Petunia looked even cuter in it than before by making it into a knee high dress.

She unconsciously reached the bathroom and gripped the knife from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she softly whispered "I'm sorry." and slowly but deeply cut into her small wrists. The blood poured over her arms and onto the floor. She sinked to the floor and the knife clattered on the tiles. Her brown eyes slowly started to flutter her lashes and she started to close them as the pain became unbearable. Blood started to pool around her and started to soak into her white dress. She slowly sliped into the darkness as her breathing slowly started to become shallow.

Meanwhile, Flippy decides it would be a great idea to come home during lunch and make her some homemade lunch.

He unlocks the door and walks in. Thinking she's asleep upstairs, he softly walks upstairs. He knocks on the bedroom door, and there is no answer, he opens it and sees the bathroom light on. Flippy and Evil are both speechless as they both see her slumped over in a pool of blood near the open door. Neither of them want control for once and are both terrified as to what they might already know. Flippy snaps out of it, and runs over to where she is and is trembling as he starts to shake her. Flaky doesnt respond, and he starts to shake her more violently, raising his voice. No answer from the small girl. Flippy is hysterical. Tears are rolling down his cheeks since he is so scared that she isn't here anymore. He starts to scream Flaky's name, hoping for an answer, or for her to wake up and give him a smile that he so desperately needs.

He stops shaking her fragile body, and backs up against the opposite wall and starts to cry. He's seen too many people die. And she cant be one of them. He digs into his pocket and throws a small box as hard as he can out the bedroom door.

He was going to propose to her at their anniversary dinner next week.

After what felt like years, he gathers what few bits of sanity and pulls himself together. Pulling out his cell phone, he calls 911. Lumpy rushes over in full attire and almost decapitates himself in the process.  
Flippy is a zombie walking out of the house. Hes in disbelief and Evil cant believe she did it, after years if saying how weak she was, she had enough strength to end her life. Lumpy made the call to her parents and apparently they were crying on the other line, saying "It's all our faults." And "We were too hard in her."

All of her best friends were silent, then Petunia was the first to fall to the ground onto her knees, convulsing between cries of guilt and pain. Giggles and Lammy then started to cry, they fell into eachothers arms and were almost screaming as they cried.

A few weeks or so later, there's a funeral held for her. The whole town and more showed up to honor her.

The whole service is filled with tears and sadness. Everyone had read the note. Not one person is smiling or even attempting to smile. Her sadness had seemed unbearable to everyone and yet no one noticed, she always had a smile on her face. The twins even stopped stealing while the funeral went on, and legitimately bought red roses for her.

Everyone knows that maybe if they were a little nicer and went as mean, she might have still been here. They all made fun of her for how she acted so paranoid and was terrified of everything.

Everyone in town blames themselves.

Flippy hasn't really left the empty house or spoken for that matter since the afternoon he found her, maybe a few 'thank yous' to people who apologized to him about the situation, but nothing more than that. Her 3 best friends haven't been eating or sleeping, they are too torn up about her, the sweetest one out of the four of them, they all talked, constantly and they couldn't believe she couldn't tell them this. Her parents came to the funeral but her mom was crying and torn apart and her father couldn't be in there very long, seeing his only daughter lay in that casket.

No one in Happy Tree Town is the same anymore.

She wasn't coming back this time.


End file.
